


C o n f e s i o n e s

by Geeniaz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, just a letter, kpop, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo puede cambiar en un solo instante. Un paso mal dado, una frase mal interpretada... Hasta una carta leida a destiempo. <br/>(Mal resumen, pero denle una oportunidad~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	C o n f e s i o n e s

**Author's Note:**

> A l o h a  
> Este es mi primer fic en AOF (Que emocion~ (?)) Lo escribi hace muchisimo tiempo, cuando estaba en su maximo apogeo el fandom ELF y el KangTeuk ruleaba en su maxima expresion.  
> Bueno, no es un trabajo que digan "Que barbaro! Pero mira que texto!" pero al menos me esforze~  
> Btw~ Disfrutenlo

> _Dongsaeng:_
> 
>    
>  _Si estas recibiendo esta carta es por dos motivos... Quizas yo me enliste antes a la armada (Se que tu querias entrar antes pero nunca se sabe eh) S_ _e  bien que te estarás preguntando ¿Por que demonios me escribe a mi? (Te conozco bien Kangin-ah~) Bueno, es porque lo que tengo que decir es tan importante y vergonzoso para mi que no tengo el valor suficiente como para decírtelo de frente._  
>  _Solo dos palabras describen mis sentimientos y el porque de esta carta:_
> 
> **_Te Amo_ **
> 
> _Así_ _como lees Youngwoon; Park JungSoo se ha enamorado de ti, y siente que si te enteraras de frente, posiblemente lo golpearías ~~(Noona dice que muy probablemente me besarías, cosa que dudo mucho)~~_
> 
> _¿Quien me manda a enamorarme de otro hombre, y peor aun, de uno menor que yo?_
> 
> _Quizás_ _necesites explicaciones, pero, ahora no te las podre dar, porque de seguro estaré entrando a la milicia o yéndome a algún lugar lejano para ya no atormentarte con mis sentimientos. Si, soy un cobarde; puedo mirarte a la cara para decirte mil cosas distintas pero no para decir lo mas importante._ (27-05-10)
> 
> _~~Debo estar loco para seguir con esto~~  Estoy cogiendo esta carta de nuevo y aunque no se que poner, la lapicera sigue moviéndose sobre el papel ¿Sabes? Estuve a punto de romper esta carta... Varia veces de hecho, luego me acobardaba y la guardaba de nuevo; ~~luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, he concluido que por lo menos deberías saber que tan grande era mi amor por ti~~._ (04-06-10)
> 
> _Hoy hable con mi familia; he decidido ingresar a la armada en un par de semanas. Así habrá una gran distancia de por medio cuando recibas esta carta ~~(Debería sentirme aliviado por eso, pero no puedo. En verdad quiero verte)~~  _ _Ahora que lo pienso, me he dado cuenta de que debí haber hablado contigo antes, aunque sea sobre este nuevo rumbo que le doy a mi vida. Te he estado evitando mucho, eh. Pero no es porque no quisiera siquiera saber de ti, es porque siento que si llego a posar mis ojos sobre ti, aunque sea de casualidad... Terminaría contándotelo todo, y eso es algo que debo evitar a toda costa porque yo no seria capaz de ... de afrontar la decepción, asco y quizás odio que me podría mostrar tu mirada._  (07-07-10)
> 
> _Solo espero que comprendas una cosa, nunca, nuca malinterpretes mis acciones, yo, aunque te amo...  Nunca me aprovecharía de ti; así que toda la preocupación, cariño, atención y gestos de mi persona hacia ti, eran muestras de mi amor puro y sincero..._
> 
> _aTTe: Park JungSoo_  
>  (30-07-10)
> 
> _PD: Acabo de llegar y me he enterado de que tendremos que ir al campo de batalla, las cosas se estan poniendo graves muy rápidamente.... Por lo cual me he asegurado de que esto llegue a tus manos... Hay tanto deberías en mi carta que la verdad no puedo pensar otra cosa que "Eres un cobarde Jungsoo"_  
>  _Te amo... Y si no vuelvo ... Adios Kim Youngwoon_ (29-08-10)

~~~~~~~~

  
Kim Youngwoon, mejor conocido como Kangin leía el papel que tenia entre sus manos una y otra vez, le daba vueltas como si de pronto apareciera algún mensaje escondido de ahí. En verdad no se lo podia creer ¿Su hyung enamorado de el? ¡Ni de coña! Soltó una suave risita mentalmente, ya escuchaba la voz del mayor diciéndole "Cuida ese lenguaje Woonnie" . Ahora, volviendo a la carta. como es que aquel hyung bello, amable, y adorable pudo haberse fijado en alguien mejor, alguien que no diera tantos problemas, alguien a su altura; quizás era cierto eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen. Por otro lado se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, porque también estaba enamorado de Jungsoo, lo había estado desde el primer momento en el que fueron presentados. Fue atraído por aquella hermosa sonrisa, su aspecto delicado y ojos siempre alegres; ya luego cuando fueron conviviendo conoció su carácter fuerte y testarudo, teniendo también un lado comprensivo y tierno. El apodo "omma" era totalmente justificado en el.  
De pronto recordó que el mayor iría a la guerra (Si es que no se había ido ya antes de que llegara esa carta, con suerte y aun estaría en su estación la cual no quedaba lejos de donde el estaba viviendo actualmente; si alguien le preguntara, diría que fue pura casualidad el buscar una casa cerca al campo en el que viviría recluido su mayor. Pura casualidad) Tenia que hacer algo, lo que sea, Podría correr y decirle que también lo amaba, que no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que los demás podrían decir y si quizás, el mayor no le creía, no tenia problema en luchar hasta convencerlo.  
De un salto se levanto del sillón donde había estado sentado todo el tiempo mientras su mente divagaba; caminó hacia la puerta, llevando en una mano la carta y en la otra marcando el numero de un gran amigo, que sabia que lo ayudaría en lo que sea. Después de varias timbradas, HyukJae al fin cogió el móvil y contestó.

 - Alo ¿Quien llama?  
 - Hyukkie~! Habla kangin... dime algo ¿Has tenido noticia de Eeteuk? Necesito hablar con el con urgencia.  
 - Ehm , si... Lo ultimo que supe de el fue que hace dos semanas se enlistó y que a la semana partió a la frontera con el Norte-

Después de eso lo único que escucho fue un largo silencio ¿Es que el mono se había atrevido a cortarle la llamada? Frunciendo el ceño fijo su vista en la pantalla del aparato, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había sido el mismo quien corto la comunicación. Parpadeando un par de veces, se quedo parado mirándolo hasta que alguien paso por su lado en bicicleta, sobresaltandole con el sonido de la campanilla.  
EL no había querido saber nada de JungSoo por un tiempo, pues este había estado ignorandole por semanas enteras, cosa que habia dejado dolido al menor; asi que por mas que quisiera cojer su movil y mandarle un mensaje de texto por lo menos, no se atrevía. Cuando recibió la carta la semana anterior por mano de otros de sus amigos se habia demorado en atreverse a abrirla y darle una leida. Ahora se sentia como el mas grande de los idiotas por haber hecho eso.   
Con un suspiro volvió su mirada a su móvil y marco de nuevo el numero de Eunhyuk.

\- Hyung? ¿Porque me cortaste la llamada? Pensé que algo te habia pasado, estaba por llamarte de nuevo o llamar a alguien para que fuera a ver que estuvieras bien.  
\- Lo siento Hyuk, fue sin querer, presioné la pantalla sin darme cuenta. Dime, despues de eso ¿Han tenido noticias de Eeteuk?  
\- No... Desde que se fue no hemos sabido nada; en su base no dan noticias y no hay forma de poder comunicarnos con el; pronto nos tocará ir a nosotros tambien ¿No? Y ... Al menos quisieramos escuchar alguna palabra suya de que vamos a estar bien... Pero, no hay nada... No queremos pensar lo peor hyung- Eunhyuk se escuchaba muy mal, de seguro habia estado llorando, con lo sensible que era aquel niño. No quería ni pensar en como se encontraría Donghae, ambos querían mucho al mayor (Sobretodo el menor de los dos, después de la muerte de su padre; se había vuelto muy pegado a Jungsoo)

Cuando logró tranquiliza a Hyukjae y paso darle la confianza para que pudiera tranquilizar al otro. Luego de ello volvió sobre sus pasos, encerrándose en su casa; procedió a llamar a todos los conocidos habidos y por haber del mayor, consiguiendo de todos la misma respuesta: Nadie sabia nada del mayor y eso lo estaba poniendo de nervios. Tras la ultima llamada (A la hermana del mayor, la cual tampoco sabia algo y aunque no lo hubiera dicho, el notó que estaba tan preocupada como el)

Ya llevaba varios días sin descansar adecuadamente de la preocupación, había una sensación pesada acumulándose en su estomago. Algo le decía que el mayor no estaba bien, pero quizás el estar encerrado pensando constantemente en el lo estaba poniendo paranoico ¿Verdad? Así que sin pensarlo mucho. decidió salir al parque que estaba frente a su casa y tratar de tranquilizarse un poco aunque sea, debía mentalizarse en que el mayor este bien, que quizás se encontrarían pronto y al fin ´le diría todo lo que habia estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

Iba caminando por el parque con la mirada fija en el suelo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que había mas gente por ahí. Tras dar un par de vueltas buscó con la mirada una banca libre, no teniendo suerte con ello, decidió sentarse en una banqueta donde estaba sentado solo una persona, no podría definir si era hombre o mujer, pero en aquel momento era lo menos que le importaba. No es como si fuera a platicar con el.  
Este personaje se volteo hacia Kangin en cuanto lo sintió sentarse a su lado y se le quedo mirando fijamente; ya llevaban casi media hora asi y kangin ya se estaba poniendo incomodo y molesto, por lo que decidió plantarle cara y preguntar que le pasaba, que el no era ningún animal de feria para que lo mire de esa manera.

\- Oye!! Tu! Qu-  
\- Tu preocupacion es profunda pero pronto acabara -Corto su reclamo aquel extraño ser mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente con una expresión muy seria, sintiendo como aquel peso que se ubicaba en su estomago, se hacia mas pesado.  
\- A q-que te refieres?  
\- La persona por quien te preguntas siempre piensa en ti y siempre estará contigo, aunque no lo puedas ver. Ahora se encuentra en otro plano, pero su esencia siempre va a ser la misma... Y cuando llegue el momento, ustedes se volverán a encontrar. Así es como debe ser con aquellos que deben y merecen estar juntos, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, o las circunstancias.   
\- ... - El simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que responder ante aquella especie de revelación. Por su parte, el otro joven siguió mirándolo por un momento mas, como si analizara su reaccion y se puso de pie, alejándose con rapidez.

Después de ese extraño encuentro, estuvo un rato mas sentado, tratando de darle sentido aquellas palabras. Algo en si le decia que ya sabia la respuesta, pero su mente simplemente se negaba a aceptar el significado de lo que aquel extraño le había dicho. Cuando la temperatura empezó a decender y una corriente fria lo hizo tiritar, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que poniéndose de pie decidió volver a su casa; caminaba con pasos lentos y la mirada algo perdida, ya llegando fue grande fue su sorpresa al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos en la puerta con una expresión taciturna.

\- Hola Siwon ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Kangin mientras ingresaba a su casa e indicaba al otro que pase, al tiempo que aquella pesadez se hacia mas notoria, sintiendo la imperiosa sensacion de sentarse.  
\- Has sabido algo de JungSoo-yung? - dijo Siwon mientras se sentaba en el sillon mas cercano, evitando su mirada a toda costa cuando el otro levanto la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar el nombre del mayor.  
\- No ¿T-tu si? - Algo malo habia pasado. Lo sabia. A su mente llegaron las palabras del joven de la tarde. Oh no.  
-P-pues... si -Su joven amigo tomó un poco de aire antes de poder seguir hablando- Yo acabo de pasar por la casa de sus padres... Y ellos... Yo-yo no puedo -antes de terminar la frase Siwon se puso a llorar silenciosamente, habia aguantado mucho hasta llegar a la casa del otro. El habia sabido de la atraccion que ambos tenian y sentía que debia ser el que le dijera lo que sea que habia pasado con el mayor - ellos-Yo-lo vi... ¡El esta muerto hyung! -grito antes de llorar con mas ganas, sabiendo que con esa noticia ya no volveria nada a ser como antes.  
\- No ... No es verdad ¿No? ... Me estas mintiendo ¿Verdad? ¡Di algo! - gritó Kangin mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces, eso simplemente no podria ser posible. Eeteuk no podria estar muerto, el volvería a casa y al fin podria abrazarlo y confesarle todo lo que sentia por el. Con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. tomó su abrigo y salio raudamente del lugar, dejando a Siwon dentro, llorando. Todo eso tenia que algun engaño o un mal sueño ¡Si! Eso tenia sentido ... No podría ser cierto de que su hyung ... No se atrevía a siquiera decirlo en su mente.

Empezó a correr en direccion a la casa del otro, no quedaba cerca pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. El solo quería llegar a esa casa y ver que el mayor estaba bien, que estaría ahi jugando con alguno de sus sobrinos y que cuando lo veria llegar, este solo reiría viendolo tan asustado, Luego tomaria su mano y lo llevaria dentro para que entrara en calor, y si no habia nadie mas a la vista, el se declararia... O quizas delante de todos, ya lo deicidiría luego. Ahora, lo unico que necesitaba era verlo.

Llego a la casa de los padres del mayor, esa sensacion que se habia incrementado desde su conversacion con el extraño ahora se habia vuelto insoportable. Se sentía enfermo, a pesar de que su primera intencion habia sido entrar abruptamente a la instancia, algo lo detuvo ¿Y ... Si en verdad estaba muerto? Aquella idea iba resonando en su mente, mientras lentamente empujaba la puerta, no decidiendose del todo a ingresar, sintiendo que su corazon se iba rompiendo de a pocos.  
En la sala, estaban sus padres, los cuales levantaron la mirada en cuanto escuchar sus pasos resonar por la instancia, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes y en ellos vio el dolor mas profundo, respirando cada vez mas acelerado y no debido a su carrera previo, recorrió con la vista la habitacion, fue entonces cuando lo vió. Justo en el centro, había un féretro blanco, rodeado por unos delicados adornos con flores blancas tambien. De a pocos Kangin se fue acercando sin poder creer que es lo que sus ojos veian, su mente procesaba y su corazon simplemente se detenia ante la imagen que se mostró frente a el en cuanto sus pies se detuvieron a un lado de aquel ataud. 

Se cortó su respiracion al ver al mayor alli, tan tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo; su aspecto desmentido por el tono demasiado palido de su piel. Kangin levanto una mano temblorosa hasta posarla sobre la mejilla ajena con una delicadeza que nadie creería posible de alguien como el. Sintió la fria piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Murmuró unas palabras de forma suave, sonriendo de forma dolida. Luego se separó y cuando volvió a ver a los padres del mayor, estos solo le devolvieron la mirada, en esta solo se veia comprension. Ellos sabian de los sentimientos de su hijo y ahora sabian que habia sido totalmente correspondido.   
De la misma manera lenta en la que entro... De esa misma manera salio. Tenia que huir de alli, moverse rapido, nada de eso era real.

Sin importarle nada mas empezó su caminata de vuelta, sintiendo sus piernas pesadas; aun asi se esforzaba para caminara cada vez mas rapido, llegando hasta correr, chocando con las personas pero nada de eso le importaba. Aquella luz tan brillante que era el mayor ahora estaba extinta, se negaba a creerlo a pesar de haberlo visto ahi, tan frio, tan inexpresivo,   
Sin el menor cuidado cruzo la pista en su frenetica carrera, solo queria volver a su casa, Encerrarse hasta que alguien le dijera que su hyung estaba bien, que aquello no era mas que una horrible pesadilla de la que aun no podia despertar. La sangre bombeando a toda velocidad resonaba en sus oidos, evitando que le prestara atencion a cualquier otra cosa. Por ello no pudo escuchar el que alguien le gritaba, de un momento a otro todo se puso negro...

Antes de dejarse jalar por aquella oscuridad, sonrió recordando las palabras que al fin lograron salir de sus labios estando frente al mayor. Ahora por fin podria estar junto a su mas grande amor... juntos por la eternidad.

_"Tu eres mi todo... Siempre te amare... Eeteuk"_

 

[Fin~]


End file.
